The House Upon the Hill
by swimgirl213
Summary: Caroline Forbes was born in the beautiful town of Brighten, England in the early 14th century. Her town is small, but it has a secret. They are silently ruled by the house at the top of the hill. Those who are summoned there are never seen again. When Caroline is summoned to the mansion of horror, she has no choice but to leave everything behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning light of a new sunrise shone through the piece of cloth Caroline had put up before she'd gone to bed. Caroline found herself blinking, trying to wake herself up. It was bright, but the air in the small room she shared with her little sisters was frigid. Caroline pulled the blanket closer as she sat up. Her little sisters, Margaret and Maria, were already up and about. She could hear their voices echoing through the thin walls of the house her father had built for them. She smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Her room was small, barely big enough to hold the cot and the make-shift dresser that she and her sisters used. The walls were a bland color, but she didn't mind. At least she had a place to stay.

Caroline pulled off her sleeping clothes and put on the clothing of a new day of work. She had slept in too late. Her mother was sure the gripe about it. _A lady must always awaken early if she is to achieve what must be done on time,_ she could see her mother, Elizabeth, say for hundredth time. Caroline rolled her eyes, and caught herself. Rolling her eyes was rude, but it was something she couldn't help but do when something she thought or heard was ridiculous.

"Caroline!" she heard her mom yell through the house. Caroline knew she couldn't stall the day any longer. With her clothing on and her long, curly blonde hair tied securely, she walked out of her little room. She passed a little mirror that hung on the wall leading to the room that held her family. She took in her blue eyes and her high cheekbones. She sighed as she saw a small smudge of black on her forehead. She pressed her hand and rubbed to cause the black to disappear. The smile returned to her lips, and she walked into the room in which her family was gathered. Her little sisters were wrestling on the ground with each other whilst her dog, Charlie, sat on the ground watching with disinterest. Her father was already out and about, God only knew where. Her mother sat on a small cot in the center of the room, smiling at the sight of her daughter.

"Good morning, my sleepy child. I have news for you," her mother said as she stood to kiss Caroline once on the cheek. "Margaret, Maria, please stop fighting each other. Sit down and act like respectable young ladies or today shall be the day I teach you to clean clothing!"

Margaret and Maria instantly knew that their mother wasn't kidding when she threatened to teach them how to clean clothing, which was a very long and tedious task. Caroline couldn't help but remember the days when she was so young and foolish. She had two older siblings that would scorn her for such activities. Her older brother, William, was married and had been so for almost two years. Her older sister, Samantha had suffered a fate that Caroline knew meant death. She had been summoned to the house upon the hill.

Caroline's thoughts turned dark as she thought about the town's so called 'rulers'. Caroline had never seen one of them. They didn't fancy the life of those they 'ruled' over. However, every now and again, the masters would call upon a person from the town to their lavishly large and beautiful home on top of the hill. Those who left never came back. The town stood in fear. Once a person saw the inside of the House, some said, they were turned to stone. Others claimed that the family upon the hill simply used them as servants until they were too old to do such work. Caroline shuttered at the thought of her beautiful sister, Samantha, suffering either of those fates.

"Caroline," her mother said, pulling her from her thoughts. Caroline rearranged her features to look as though no such thought had crossed her mind.

"Yes, mother?" Caroline asked pleasantly.

"I have the most splendid news for you. A suitor has come forward seeking your hand," Elizabeth said as she smiled.

Caroline let her mind accept the news. Within a short period of time, she would no longer be her own person. She would no longer live with the family she loved. She would no longer have any form of independence. She would be the property of a man. Sixteen was a little old for marriage, most women were married at thirteen and fourteen, but Caroline knew the day would come eventually.

"You know the man, Tyler Lockwood, do you not?" Caroline's mother asked her, jarring her from her inner thoughts.

"Yes, mother," Caroline said. She was neither happy nor sad at the news. Caroline at least knew this man. She had seen him around the town's middle. He was a well-educated man in his early twenties. He had good social status, although some whispered that his family was in communication with the house upon the hill. Because most of the town feared those who lived upon the hill, any conspirators were shunned. Many women had been forced to leave their homes to go to the house. When one was on friendly terms with those that resided there, the townspeople had someone to blame.

"Well, my dear girl, what do you think?" her mother asked her happily. Elizabeth was visibly excited that her daughter was finally going to be a lady in someone else's home. Caroline put on a smile before she responded.

"I believe that it is a marvelous thing mother, to be betrothed. I am honestly very excited to begin my new life," Caroline lied. She didn't want to be tied down in such a manor. She wanted freedom. She wanted her own love, someone she fell for and then married, not someone she had never spoken a word to. She internally sighed as the response settled in with her mother.

"Very good, Caroline. Matthew called for you earlier, why don't you go tell him the good news? I'm sure he'd love to hear it. I believe he's out somewhere with Elena," her mom said, closing the discussion before she walked away to complete some other chore she had to do. _Chores that I will soon have to complete_, Caroline thought to herself.

She walked out the front door to the small house she shared with her family. Her house was located in the south outskirts of town, almost directly across town from the Hill. There was a little downtrodden dirt path that lead directly to the town's middle. In the middle, there were several carts that sold vegetables. The small buildings were few. There was a small pond in the middle of the courtyard, and that was usually where people would choose to meet. She found Henry and Elena sitting there. Sitting next to them was Bethany Bennett. When Bethany saw her coming, she got up and walked away. Bethany had always liked Mr. Lockwood. _So, the news has spread I see,_ Caroline thought to herself as she approached her friends.

"I hear someone has some big news!" Matthew said excitedly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Big," Caroline said sadly, "but not welcome."

"But why not? Isn't it every girl's dream to grow up and become a mother?" Matthew asked curiously. Elena took interest and answered for Caroline.

"It may be a dream to become a mother. However, very few find it appealing to run a home, and it is not many who dream about doing it with a man that has a family associated with the House," Elena explained in a whisper.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you both seriously believe what the townspeople have been saying? How could they possible know anything about that?" Matthew scoffed. "I have to get back to work, my father is paying me, and I'll have to propose for a wife as soon as I'm ready. I will talk to you both on the morrow. G'day."

Elena smiled when he mentioned the wife. Caroline said nothing but picked it up none the less. Elena gave her a panicked look and mouthed, _Look behind you._

Caroline turned to see the one and only Mr. Lockwood headed her way. Caroline was a tad forgetful on how she was supposed to act, so she decided she would just stick with respectful and quiet, 'like any good wife in this day should be'.

"Miss. Forbes, Miss. Petrova," came the very masculine voice. Mr. Lockwood nodded once at Elena, dismissing her, and turned his attention completely to Caroline. Elena gave Caroline a look and walked away swiftly.

"Hello, Mr. Lockwood," Caroline said softly, trying not to show the anguish and anger in her open blue eyes.

"You look very lovely today. I'm sure you've heard the news of our engagement," he stated. Caroline almost rolled her eyes at his tone of superiority. She held his unwavering gaze in her own.

"Yes, sir. I am most excited for it, indeed," she responded, barely keeping the light tone.

"Yes, well, I must be off. Duty calls. Always a pleasure to see you, my sweet," he dismissed as he kissed her hand. He let her go and walked in the opposite direction he had been heading early. Caroline barely suppressed the urge to follow him. She knew the consequences would be great if she was caught.

Caroline turned around and started walking. She looked at the ground, unwilling to meet the curious gazes all around her. She almost looked up before she ran right into someone.

"I am so sorry, sir," she spoke quickly, flustered. She looked up just in time to see his face before he looked away. He had shoulder length light brown hair. That style on any other man would've been horrendous, but it managed to suit him just fine. In fact, it was very attractive. She could tell that he was having an off day, or maybe he was just an angry person. He was strong and steady. He didn't even falter when she ran right into him.

"It's quite alright, just watch where you are going next time," he said angrily. He seemed angry, until he registered just who he was looking at. When his eyes met hers, they softened slightly. A flash of remorse and shame ran over his eyes before they went blank. "I'm very sorry, Miss, but it seems I haven't gotten your name," he said. Caroline knew she needed to supply an answer.

"My name is Caroline Forbes, sir," she said as she looked down at his feet.

"Well, Miss. Forbes, my dearest apologies in running in to you," he said before he walked away. Caroline's mind was jumbled. She left as though she couldn't speak. When she looked into his piercing light blue eyes, she felt like a mouse cornered by a cat.

Caroline continued back to her house. When she got there, her mom had already set out the clothing that needed to be washed. Elizabeth was already in the kitchen cooking up some of the rabbit her father had managed to get this morning. It wasn't until Caroline was in the middle of her shirt when she realized it. She had never seen that man in the town before.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Thank you for all the feedback! I really enjoyed the reviews, so special thanks to cupcakesweetheart5, champagnekiss, lovepadfoot, .caroline., ElenaHasDamon, and JamieAnnieCarter! The reviews really helped me get this chapter out! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Caroline sighed as the last wet dress of her mother's was finally clean. She piled the clothing into a basket that she had weaved as a child. Caroline had too much free time as a child. When she was released from lessons of ladyhood with her mother, she could do whatever she pleased. One of her favorite past times, before meeting Elena and Matthew of course, was basket weaving. The evidence laid strewn all over the house. Baskets of clothing, baskets with food, baskets with bones for Charlie, Caroline's family had endless uses for the fruit of her childhood. She smiled to herself as she stood up. She grabbed the basket of clothing and brought it to the leafless tree next to her house. She then began to hang clothing from it to dry.

Caroline assumed that she was alone, so she became comfortable enough to pleasure herself in song. She began softly at first, and as she gained confidence, she sang louder. Her mother had once told her when she was a child that her singing was paralleled only by angels. Caroline had giggled at such an outrageous thought.

When the clothing was hung, Caroline couldn't keep her thoughts from focusing on the man she had run into at the Middle. She could still feel his piercing eyes on her, even though several hours had passed since she had been stuck in his gaze. His body couldn't be older than her betrothed, but his eyes showed that he was much older than one assumed. He looked as though he had lived through everything that God could curse a man with. She pitied him.

The sound of her father speaking caused her singing and thinking to cease. Her father was a very strict man, he did not approve of his daughters or wife participating in any activity other than cleaning and cooking. Caroline rolled her eyes again. How could she, such a rebellious spirit, have come from such a man? A man that limited every woman she knew. Caroline could almost bring herself to hate him. Almost.

"Ah," she heard her father say loudly, "here is my daughter, Caroline, now. Isn't she a beauty?"

Caroline could feel the panic rising in her stomach. Her father had been drinking very heavily today. He was violent when he was intoxicated. He would hit her and her mother if the wrong thing was said or done. Caroline surfaced from her stage of panic.

"Good evening, father. Good evening, Mr. Lockwood," Caroline said smoothly. _They must have been planning the wedding_, Caroline thought with dismay. If the planning had already started, that would mean the wedding would be soon. Very soon.

"Hello, Caroline my dear. If you would excuse us?" Mr. Lockwood said, obviously dismissing her. _That must be where Tyler gets it from,_ Caroline thought angrily to herself. She curtsied and walked back into her small house with her basket. Women were only occasionally supposed to be seen, rarely were they supposed to be heard.

"Mother, Father has been drinking again," Caroline said softly, as if to not let her obviously oblivious father hear what she was saying.

A look of dismay ran across her mother's features. Both Caroline and Elizabeth knew not to speak out of line when her father had been drinking. Her mother nodded curtly. Caroline walked over to where her little sisters were playing. Caroline smiled when she saw that they were playing with the dolls she had made for them.

"I need you both to promise me something," Caroline whispered the command to them. They instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Promise me that you won't speak unless spoken to. I need you both to be very quiet tonight."

They both nodded. Maria smiled a little, but the gesture didn't reach her eyes. Both of the little girls were obviously frightened. They had seen their father only once in a drunken rage, and they didn't need to be reminded when Caroline told them to be silent.

"Good news, my dear!" William, Caroline's father, yelled boisterously.

"And what is that, my husband?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Our daughter is to be married to Mister Tyler Lockwood tomorrow! The occurance will happen precisely at midday. I'm happy to say I did much of the arranging myself," he boasted loudly as he sat at the small table located close to the fire. Caroline's stomach dropped to her feet. Tomorrow? Was there to be no time for her to enjoy being her own self? She wouldn't even have the time to say goodbye to her friends properly. Tears sprung into her eyes. This was all happening too quickly.

"That sounds splendid, my dear," her mother said genuinely. The pointed look Elizabeth then shot to Caroline helped spring her involuntary lips into motion.

"Yes, thank you, Father," Caroline said. She words barely made it through her clenched teeth. They came out as more of a hiss than anything else. Caroline stood and walked to the kitchen to help her mother with the cooking. When dinner had been completed, Caroline set the food before her father before excusing herself.

Caroline walked into the darkness outside her house. She then started to run. She ran along the path that led in to the forest by her small home. She ran until her legs were burning, and she could run no more. She was finally in a place she could let out her feelings. She was far enough away from anything to let all of her misery, all of her pain out. She fell to the ground, wracked with sobs. How could they expect her to be happy to leave her family? How could they expect her to give up every freedom she'd ever had to become the property of a man she had only spoken to once in her lifetime?

Caroline let out a scream. It was deafening and filled with the pain and longing of a scared young woman. She just wanted to be free. That was all she had ever wanted from anyone. She wanted the freedom to do as she pleased. She didn't want to be with this man. She didn't want this life.

Caroline closed her eyes a prayed. _Lord, please, do not forsake your servant in her hour of need. Help me to avoid this ceremony. Please. Do not let this happen tomorrow. Do not let your servant become the property of this man._

Caroline stood. No amount of praying was going to save her from this fate. She started the slow walk back to her home. Her home for only one more day. She got this eerie feeling when she reached the bend in the path. She felt as though someone's eyes were on her. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she turned in a circle, looking for the man the eyes belonged to. Just as suddenly as it had come, the feeling was gone. Caroline shook her head slightly, trying, and failing, to clear her head.

When she reached the door to her house, she head the tell-tale snoring of her very asleep father. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and she walked into the door. Her mother was sitting on the floor, nursing a blow to the face. She looked up at her daughter, a look of sorrow on her eyes. Caroline sat by her mother and let Elizabeth nuzzle into her neck. Her mom started to sob quietly on her shoulder. Maria and Margaret were already asleep.

"Oh daughter, I do pray that your husband is more loving than mine," her mother said. Her voice cracked twice. Caroline nodded her head. Her mother gave her a quick hug and stood slowly. She pulled Caroline to her feet. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "Now, you must rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

Caroline smiled. Her true self wanted to cry. She wanted to sob to her mother and tell her how unfair this whole ordeal was. She shouldn't have to marry this man. She shouldn't have to be forced to love someone like this. Look how her mother had ended up. Caroline walked to her room. She laid down next to her two little sisters and held them tight. This would be her last night here. This would be her last night to hold them close.

_No,_ Caroline thought to herself,_ you shall not cry again. You shall not show weakness. You will be strong, because that is what has been asked of you._ She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Caroline opened her eyes. She was standing in a place she didn't recognize. The landscape was like that of the wood near her home. The single difference was the trees. They were not of the kind that grew in her town. She felt calm even though she didn't know where she was._

_"There is no need to be afraid, child," Caroline heard a female voice say. Caroline's confusion became more and more evident. She looked around. She searched for the woman that had voiced such a thing. Caroline sat down in defeat. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Caroline felt as though she could cry. "Do not be sorrowful child," the voice said._

_"How can I not? My life is not my own. I am tortured," Caroline stated truthfully. She didn't realize how she could talk so freely to a woman she had never met._

_"Hello, my child," the voice said again. Caroline looked up into the hazel eyes of a very beautiful woman. She stood tall and strong. She looked powerful. She looked independent. _

_"I envy you," Caroline said blatantly. "I long for independence."_

_"That is not for you to decide. I am here to warn you, Caroline Forbes," the woman spoke. "My name is Esther. You do not know me, but in time you shall. You are about to enter a place that you could not deem true. However, you shall enter it none the less. A storm is brewing, young child, and you shall not see the end of it."_

_"If you are speaking of my imminent marriage, I beg of you, save me from it. I do not wish to marry," Caroline begged. This woman, Esther, she seemed all knowing. Surely she could save Caroline from the fate she was sure to suffer without assistance._

_To Caroline's surprise, Esther simply smiled. Esther turned and walked away from Caroline. "Wait!" Caroline called as she stood and followed Esther deeper into the woods. When she finally caught up with her, Esther was standing at the base of a large pile of ash. She turned when Caroline entered the clearing._

_"You may be of use to me yet, Caroline. I must send you back now. Rest in peace, my child," Esther walked over to Caroline and held her in an embrace similar to that which her mother gave to her when she was a little child. _

_"Caroline," someone said. "Caroline," Caroline looked around. Esther was gone. She was alone. "Caroline," she heard. It seemed to be coming from the trees. "Caroline, Caroline," the chant began, growing louder and louder. "CAROLINE!"_

Caroline opened her eyes to face the new day. The last day of her former life. The last day of her independence.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I had to do a little more character development so this is a bit of a filler chapter with a twist! Please, feel free to leave reviews! They're greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline leapt to her feet. The dream has startled her. The truth rang in every word the woman, Esther, has spoken. Caroline's imminent marriage scared her. Was this the storm Esther has spoken of? _Well what else could it possibly be?_ Caroline thought to herself.

She looked down at the cot she had just been sleeping on. Her little sisters laid curled together; they were still sound asleep. The sight made Caroline almost want to cry. _If only I could be as you are, _Caroline thought to herself, _young and carefree. Wild and beautiful like the flowers of a field._ Caroline kept the tears in her eyes.

The lack of daylight in her room suggested that she had woken up just before dawn. This early rising would help give her plenty of time to get beautiful for the ceremony later. Her wedding. Caroline shuddered.

"Care?" Caroline heard her little sister whisper. Maria looked up at her with glazed eyes. She was only half awake as she reached out to her older sister.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Caroline said softly as she sat back down on the bed.

"I had a nightmare. Can you sing me back to sleep?" Maria asked softly. There were tears in her little eyes, and Caroline could not say no.

"Of course," she smiled. As she sang, Maria's little body visibly lost tension. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. As Caroline finished her song, a single tear fell from her eyes. Who would sing to these little ones in her absence? No one. They would be forced to deal with all nightmares on their own.

Caroline stood up and headed for the fireplace. The air in the house was cold, and that meant the fire had gone out long ago. She sat in front of the still warm coals and brought more logs inside. She created a small fire and sat back lazily. It was earlier than she thought.

Caroline woke up to her mother shaking her. She had dozed next to the fire, which was still burning slightly. Her mother was smiling, even though the blow from her father's drunken rage had turned an angry purple overnight. Caroline could simply not believe the strength of her beautiful mother. Caroline would've run from a man like her father long ago.

"Good morning, Mother," Caroline said as she stood, dusting off her bottom that was covered in dust from the floor.

"Good morning, my dearest Caroline," her mother said as she hugged her. "Today is a very important day for you. We must begin to get you ready."

"Can we help?" Margaret asked excitedly as she ran from her room with her hand tightly grasping Maria's.

Caroline's mother looked to her to give an answer. Caroline couldn't contain her smile. "Well, of course!" The two little girls jumped with joy before the calmed enough to look to their mother for instructions.

"Well, first we must bathe your older sister. We can't have her all smelly at her ceremony, can we?" Elizabeth asked as she poked the two little girls in the stomach playfully. Margaret and Maria both giggled as they shook their head. Caroline sighed. She loved bathing, it was relaxing, but she also hated it because the water was always too cold.

"We'll make it a special bath for our very special grown up big sister," Elizabeth continued as they all followed her outside. Elizabeth boiled the water and let it cool slightly before letting Caroline climb into the fair sized metal container. Caroline scrubbed her skin, almost until it was raw. She put most of her emotions into getting clean. She didn't want her family to know just how upset she was to be leaving. She didn't want to cry in front of the ones she cared most for. She put on a pretty good show. She laughed and giggled in all the correct places. She kept a constant smile on her face.

When the bath was done, her mother had Margaret and Maria wrap her in blankets and bring her back into the house. Caroline had just noticed her father's absence. She figured he was either helping to set up for the ceremony or drinking with his friends. She expected the latter.

Elizabeth led Caroline into the parents' room. There, hanging from a small break in the wood work, was a very beautiful, expensive looking white dress. The dress had a built in corset, it was beaded in what looked like small pearls and crystals. The corset flowed outward at the hips, leading to a beautiful skirt. It flowed in individual columns to the floor. The dress had sleeves that reached all the way to her hands, and the train trailed several feet behind the dress. Caroline could hardly catch her breath.

"Mother, this is beautiful," she breathed out, barely loud enough to hear.

"It was what I wore when I married your father. It is about your size, so I thought that you should have it, since I no longer have use for it," Elizabeth explained with a sad sigh. Caroline side stepped and gave her mother a light squeeze around her shoulders.

"It's perfect," Caroline said as she pecked her mother on the cheek. Caroline walked slowly to the dress. She reminded herself to breathe in and out. She was only seconds away from having a mild panic attack. "So," she gulped, "I'm going to need help getting this on."

Her mother and her two little sisters stepped forward automatically. Caroline unwrapped the blankets from around herself and stepped gingerly into the dress as her mother held it open at the bottom. Her mother pulled the dress up so the corset sat just over her chest. Caroline moved toward the wall so her mother could use the strings to tighten it. This was always her least favorite part. _Zip_, went the first strings being tightened. Caroline gasped at how tight her mother was making the corset. It continuously got tighter and tighter until Elizabeth finally tied it. Caroline could barely get enough air. The corset felt as if it was choking her to death.

"Mother, are you sure it is safe to keep it this tight?" Caroline asked through her teeth.

"You look beautiful, so what does it matter?" her mother asked softly with an awed expression.

Caroline turned to the mirror that was at her right and looked. She could barely recognize the person who was looking back at her. Her skin was glowing and clean. Her blonde hair, which still had yet to be done, was flowing in soft ringlets down her back. She looked beautiful.

"What are we going to do with this hair?" her mother asked, more to herself that to anyone else in the room. Her mother took out her handmade comb and started to comb through Caroline's long hair.

Elizabeth tried several hair styles on Caroline until she found one that she liked. She braided Caroline's hair parallel to her forehead, which almost made it look as if she was wearing a crown. She then braided it down her back. She took the braid and wrapped it into a bun that sat just below the center of the back of her head.

Caroline felt beautiful. She wished she could stay this way forever. Her mother started to tear up when Caroline looked at her head on. "Don't cry mother," Caroline said while her eyes grew tears. Caroline refused to let them spill over.

Caroline took her mother's hand and led her to the door of their small house. It was time to make their way to the town's middle. The path that lead was covered in flowers, proof that the ceremony was going to happen. Caroline started breathing rapidly. _This is it,_ she thought to herself,_ this is the end of my life as Caroline Forbes._ Caroline's mother squeezed her hand as they walked.

As she neared the town, Caroline started to see more and more people. The weddings of the townspeople were always conducted in the town's middle so that anyone who wanted to attend could watch the joining of two people. Caroline felt a familiar gaze upon her. She turned to her left side and looked behind her. There was no one there. Caroline shook her head and placed the small smile on her lips. She'd looked the happiest she'd ever looked, but inside she wanted to scream.

She neared the pond in the middle where Tyler was waiting for her. Her father was hidden in the crowd somewhere, if he was even there at all. Caroline smiled at her mother. Her mother kissed her hand, and she place it into Tyler's outstretched one.

Everyone in town sighed as Tyler grasped Caroline's hand. The ceremony was about to begin. The priest walked up in front of the couple and began the chant of latin that almost none of the people understood. The vows were coming. Caroline looked up into Tyler's eyes. He looked passionate and ready. Caroline was caught in his gaze, all she could see was her future husband, staring at her as if she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

She almost didn't notice when gasps came from the crowd as a man pushed his way through. She almost didn't notice when the priest stopped speaking. She almost didn't notice the horrified looks from everyone gathered. Almost.

"Is there a Miss. Caroline Forbes present?" the man asked loudly, searching the crowd with his well-trained eyes.

"That is me, sir," Caroline said slowly. Her entire body filled with dread. She recognized this man, she could not put her finger on when it was, but she felt as if she had seen him, maybe long ago. But the feeling she got was bad. He stepped forward, he looked her right in the face.

"You have been summoned to House upon the Hill. Pack your things. You will be required to be there in no less than three hours. You must come alone. If you are not present, there shall be consequences," he turned and walked away. The crowd spilt before him, acting as though he had the plague. Caroline couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She was supposed to get married to Tyler Lockwood. She had been interrupted. She had been summoned.

**AN: Another chapter down. It finally happened, she's been summoned. The next chapter should get interesting. Thanks for the reviews: lovepadfoot and dhh ! Feel free to review, they are very greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**RL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 4

_He smiled slightly as he watched the beautiful creature walk down the path covered in flowers. Her golden hair was shining in the sunlight. So beautiful. As she turned her head to look at him, he took a few steps back. Soon._

.-.

Caroline felt her breath get caught in her throat. Summoned. She'd been summoned. She felt her legs get shaky and weak. She reached out for someone to grab hold of to keep her upright. She grasped at empty air. She fell to her knees. Suddenly, the strong arms of her betrothed were around her, lifting her into the air. The crowd around them dispersed. The ceremony was over. The life of a young village girl was nearing it's end.

Caroline could not catch her breath. Her mother was holding her hand as Tyler carried her back to the little home she lived in. The one she didn't think she would get to see again. _Now I know I won't_, Caroline thought. She couldn't feel anything. Her breaths were coming in startled pants. _Is this what my sister went through?_ Caroline asked herself.

It took no time at all for Tyler to arrive at the house. Her mother let go of her hand to push open the small door. Tyler walked into the first room and dropped her gently on to the cot. Caroline's breathing came back to normal.

Tyler sat down next to her and let her curl herself into him. Caroline hated feeling weak. She hated not letting people see just how strong she was. So she stood up. Her face was covered in the tracks of tears she had shed.

"I know what I must do," Caroline said. Her mother was sobbing in the corner. Her two little sisters didn't know what to do. They didn't understand what was going on.

"You don't have to go," Tyler said suddenly, standing up next to her. "There must be something else we can do. We have to be able to save you."

Caroline didn't let his hope infect her. Her betrothed, or her use to be betrothed, stood angrily next to her. She shook her head sadly. When she said she didn't want to get married, when she'd begged Esther to do anything to save her, this was absolutely not what she had intended.

Caroline's father chose this exact moment to make an appearance. His face looked blank. He was not sad. He was not angry. He was indifferent. This infuriated Caroline.

"Seems as though Father got what he wanted regardless," Caroline spit, "I will be gone. That's all that matters." William Forbes's head shot straight up. He made his way toward her, but instead he turned to Tyler and pointed his finger into his face.

"You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to make a deal! How could you have let this happen? This is your fault!" her father screamed. Caroline and her mother both looked from Tyler to William. Caroline didn't understand what her father had said.

"A deal, Father?" Caroline said, suspicion clear in her voice.

Tyler looked angrily at her father. Caroline's father took one sad look at her before walking through the door. "Goodbye, Caroline," he said, never looking back at her once.

Caroline didn't let her father's emotionless exit from her life deter her. She looked at Tyler. "There is nothing to do. I have been summoned. They warned me about consequences. I shall go," she walked into the little room that she shared with Margaret and Maria. In it contained all of the belongings she would be taking with her.

Caroline heard Tyler make an exit, leaving her to deal with the development on her own. Her mother cradled Margaret and Maria in the little hallway outside the door. There simply wasn't space in the room to hold all of them. Caroline took the small trunk that they had in the corner and put her clothing in it. That's all she had really, clothing and memories.

She heard a small tap on the wood by the door as her two best friends entered. Matthew and Elena stood, hand in hand, looking at her. Caroline gave them a small smile and walked over. She couldn't break down again. She wouldn't. She wanted to. Elena started to cry when Caroline gave her a hug. Matthew held his composure, even if only by a thread, as Caroline kissed his cheek.

"You both have been the best companions a girl could as for, and I will miss you both more than you could ever know," Caroline said slowing, making sure to emphasize every word. This only made Elena cry harder. Even Matthew let a single tear leak from his eyes.

"We love you, Care," Elena said between sobs as she re-wrapped her arms around Caroline. Caroline held her close. Matthew put his arms around both of them, holding all three of them together in a tight ball. Caroline let out a few tears before she detached herself from her friends.

Elena stepped into Matthew's arms before looking to Caroline. "We wanted today to be a happy day for you, Care. We wanted to tell you on a happy day," Elena said while she continued to cry.

Caroline approached her best friend and wiped her tears away. "Tell me what?" Caroline asked softly.

"We're getting married," Matthew said proudly, holding Elena close to him.

Caroline smiled. They were a match made by the hands of God himself. "You will be the best matched couple of this century," she said. "Congratulations to you both."

Bethany Bennett, one of Caroline's other good friends walked into the door. "So it is true then?" she asked, "You've been summoned?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes."

Bethany approached her and held out her hand. In it was a small pouch. Caroline grabbed it and looked inside.

"In this pouch is a means for survival in the House. You must drink a tea made with this every morning. It shall keep you safe," Bethany said slowly. Caroline looked confused as she glanced back at the green and purple powder.

"Thank you for your gift," Caroline said. Bethany reached her hand out and touched Caroline's arm softly.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior in the past few days. It wasn't justified. I wish the best for you," Bethany said before she smiled and walked out of Caroline's house.

Matthew and Elena looked up at her once more. Matthew pulled a small necklace out of a pocket in his trousers.

"Elena and I put our money together to buy this for you from the 'smith. We wanted you to remember us, even where you're going," Matthew said. He stepped away from Elena and clasped the necklace to Caroline's neck. _I'm being showered with presents today._

They all embraced one more time before Matthew and Elena departed. Caroline turned to see her mother carrying her trunk into the living area. Margaret and Maria, realizing that this would be the last time they would see Caroline in a while, ran to her. They attached themselves to her legs.

"Mother, I must get out of this dress," Caroline stated flatly. She felt numb. This was sure to be one of the last conversations she would ever have with her mother. Elizabeth led Caroline back into her room where she helped her undress and redress in clothing more fitted to where she was headed. Caroline walked out of her mother's room to see her little sisters holding their dolls out to her.

"We want you to take these," Margaret said softly.

"Don't forget about us, Care," Maria sniffed as she passed her doll into Caroline's waiting hands. Caroline held her arms out and Maria and Margaret ran into them. Caroline held them close before stepping back.

"It's time for me to go. I have much traveling ahead of me," Caroline said sadly. She pulled her mother in for one last embrace and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, mama. I will always love and miss you dearly."

"Same to you, my child. I love you," Elizabeth said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Caroline grasped the handle of her trunk and walked out of the little house she had grown up in. She followed the dirt path that was still covered with most of the flowers from earlier. They mocked her as she walked, reminding her that she brought this on herself.

She reached the town middle. Although she didn't see anyone stop to stare, she felt eyes on her. She felt the pity radiate off the townspeople. She hated it. She didn't bother to look at anywhere other than the ground beneath her feet. She didn't wish to meet anyone's eyes.

She reached the northern edge of town and looked back. This was the farthest she'd ever gone from home. She looked back at the town she'd grown up in. She could see the town's middle from there. She could see the pond. She could even see the house she'd grown up in. She turned back to the road that led to the House. The road that led to her future.

When she reached the gate, she couldn't help but take in it's design. It seemed to be made entirely out of some kind of metal. It had thin bars that ran in columns from each end to the center. In the center of the gate was a large crest. The crest had a large 'M' surrounded by 7 circles. The rest of the crest was covered in what looked like thousands of small diamonds.

She pushed open the gate and entered a very large property. The acres stretched behind the large house far longer than Caroline could see. Behind the gate was a small brick pathway that would almost suggest a road. _Mayhaps its used for horses_, she thought to herself.

As the house came closer, she couldn't help but be taken aback by its workmanship. The lavishly large manor was three stories high. It was detailed perfectly in colors and shapes Caroline had never seen before. It had many windows, and it looked as though it had been standing for many years. The landscaping had been done to perfection. The flowers were in bloom, even though it was just nearing spring in Southern England. The grass surrounding the manor was lush and green.

Caroline's nervousness sparked again. Her heart was racing and her palms started to sweat. Was this really to be her end? What if the rumors were right, and she was turned to stone. She walked up to the door. There was a knocker on it. She put her hand there, took a deep breath, and pulled the knocker back.

The door opened to reveal a very familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes. _The man I ran into yesterday,_ Caroline thought, shocked.

"I see our guest of honor has finally arrived," the man smiled wickedly. _This is going to be fun_, he thought to himself.

**There you go! Original time has begun. ;)**

**Thank you to LoTS-Fanatic, bunnykay, dhh, lovepadfoot, Rose, Alexandra, bridgetzombie, Sylvieeeee, and Alexandria for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me!**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, next one should be better! Review and let me know what you think!**

**RL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all things that are recognizable, do not belong to me at all. **

Chapter 5

Caroline couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. He was dressed like royalty. His golden fabrics looked expensive. This shirt and even his trousers clung tightly to his well-muscled form. He wore a sword on his left hip. His light brown, almost blonde, hair hung at his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. He had his hand clasped together in front of him.

Caroline's eyes flashed back up to meet his. His beautiful blue eyes pierced her. She felt as though he was looking directly into her soul. They scoured her body, leaving no part of her unnoticed. She felt her cheeks burn red, and she let her head fall, avoiding the eye contact. She looked up when she heard the noise, he had walked away. He'd walked away and left her standing at the door without even inviting her in. She felt her eyes narrow. _How rude._

"Jessica, kindly show Caroline to her quarters and take her under your wing. She is yours to train," she heard the man say. It wasn't a shout, but it could be heard through much of the house. Caroline recognized the girl who approached her almost instantly, but the changes to her physically came as a complete shock.

Jessica, a woman from her village that use to be so beautiful that every suitor requested her hand. A woman so kind that the little children of the village flocked to her. A woman so full of grace that her movements were almost fluid. _Oh how she's changed,_ Caroline thought sadly as she looked over her. Jessica's hair fell, unkept, just above her shoulders. The cut job was dreadful, some hair was many inches longer than other. Most of it, however, clumped together nastily. Jessica looked as if she was covered in grime. Her body moved in shaky, jerky movements, all signs of grace gone. The most sorrowful part of all, however, was the simple fact that Jessica refused to meet Caroline's pitying gaze. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. She reached forward and grabbed Caroline's luggage from her hands.

"This way," she said gruffly. Caroline took a step inside the house. She couldn't help but gasp at its splendor.

The walls around her were beautiful crafted with large wooden columns that led straight to the ceiling two stories up. The walls were a pure white color. The walls were covered in paintings and beautiful decorations that Caroline couldn't begin to place. She felt as though the very air she breathed was expensive, too expensive for her. To Caroline's right she saw a large fireplace against the wall. Around it were three different pieces of furniture that looked as though they were meant for sitting. There was a beautiful rug sitting beneath the furniture. Just beyond the little area was a grand staircase that the man had just waltzed up. It zig-zagged across the back wall, and it led all the way up to the second story. There was a small hallway under the stairs that led to the back of the house.

She looked back to Jessica who was now standing in that hallway. She had turned to face her but her eyes were still cast downward. Caroline looked at her puzzled before she heard Jessica speak up again.

"Please, Caroline, this way," Jessica said impatiently as she turned back around and began walking. Caroline jogged some to catch up with her. She realized that the back of the house was desolate. It looked abandoned. She looked to the left to see a door that led to the kitchen. The sinking feeling in Caroline's stomach grew more intense as she watched Jessica turn to the right and begin walking down another flight of stairs.

Caroline followed slowing, trying to take in as much as possible. She knew that she would be staying in a room below the surface, the thought scared her. She'd be too far from the sun, from warmth.

Caroline looked up when she heard the gasp. She found herself drowning in the beautiful green eyes she'd tried to make herself forget.

"Samantha?" Caroline asked breathlessly.

"Caroline!" Samantha whispered as she threw herself into Caroline's arms. Before Caroline could realize it, they were both on the ground sobbing, grasping at each other. Caroline felt Samantha clutch her closely, holding on as if she'd disappear the second she let go.

The girls heard a throat clear and looked up to see Jessica standing over them. Caroline finally looked into the girl's eyes, seeing the fear and pain that stayed there. Samantha finally seemed to realize what Caroline being there really meant. This brought even more tears to Caroline's older sister's face.

"You must be quiet. We wouldn't want to disturb the masters," Jessica said in monotone as she beckoned for Caroline to stand. "Come, we must get you to your room so we can direct you in the correct way to act."

Caroline stood and pulled her sister up beside her. Caroline held her sister's hand as she walked down the hallway. When Jessica stopped at a door, Samantha stiffened slightly.

"Must she have this area?" Samantha hissed in a hushed tone. Caroline was so confused. The masters of the house were all upstairs. Why must they continue to whisper in hushed tones, as if speaking louder than a whisper was punishable?

"It is the only space open," Jessica stated slowly with an eye roll.

Caroline sighed, annoyed, and grabbed her tote, throwing open the door to the small room. Much to her surprise, the area looked occupied. There was already a trunk in the corner, and there was a small locket on the small table next to the cot.

"This one has someone else's things," Caroline stated blandly as she started to back her way out of the room. Although 'room' was a little too large a word for the space that was in front of her. Maybe 'small closet' was a better choice of words.

To her surprise, Jessica stood squarely in the doorway, blocking her exit. Samantha stood behind Jessica, looking at Caroline with a sorrowful expression.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Jessica stated blandly, "do not anger the masters."

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. The girl that had slept in this cot before her, occupied this space before her.. this girl was dead. Caroline felt her breathing speed up. She couldn't seem to catch it. Her vision started getting blurry. Her sister rushed past Jessica and brought her sister into her lap.

"Shh, shh," Samantha said as she shushed her. "It is going to be alright. You simply must follow the rules here, Care. Listen to Jessica as she gives the rules." Caroline's breath still sped ahead of her. Her thoughts were rattling around in her head, banging and banging, as if they were attempting to escape. _If only that were possible,_ Caroline thought to herself.

She turned to give a look to her sister. "Am I to simply throw this girl's stuff out? To treat her life as if it was nothing? To assume that this is my future, Samantha, because if so I may as well just kill myself here!" Caroline replied angrily, forcing herself from her sister's arms.

"Sister," Samantha chastised quietly, "there is no need to speak in such a manner. You shall not face the fate of Miss Meredith Fell."

Caroline felt her memory start at the name. She knew it, although she didn't know it well enough for a face to register with the name. Caroline let out a sigh.

"What am I to do with her belongings?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Take what you want, let the rest of us go through what you don't. I'll take care of the rest," Jessica said, her voice full of what Caroline could only identify as disinterest. That only made her sick to her stomach.

Caroline set to work on cleaning out the little space that she had now claimed from the dead Meredith Fell. _What could she have done that was so horrible?_ Caroline asked herself while she went through Miss Fell's things. She didn't have much. There were three dresses and a single pair of shoes. The locket was the only other thing in the room that obviously didn't belong there. Caroline took one last glance at the items in the stranger's trunk before handing it off to Jessica.

Jessica placed it behind her, unsurprised that Caroline hadn't taken anything, and walked into the room to sit next to Samantha on Caroline's small cot.

"So, before I let you unpack, I should let you know the rules and duties entrusted to us," Jessica stated plainly. Caroline kept a straight face. "You will expected to refer to all the masters of this house with the proper title. There are Lord Niklaus, Lord Elijah, Lord Kol, and Lady Rebekah." Jessica paused for a second to let this sink in. "Lord Niklaus answered the door when you first arrived, so you have already met him. I will introduce you to the others tomorrow. It is normal for your first day at the estate to be escorted by a more, how should I say, experienced servant. However, some ground rules. You are not to look the masters in the face when addressing them, or in any other manner unless requested. Do _not_ ignore a request. Do as they ask, even if it seems foolish, this is how you stay alive. Never leave the walls of the estate unless _specifically _requested to. Your everyday chores include cooking and cleaning, unless requested, from a master, that you do otherwise."

Caroline felt as though her head was spinning. There was simply so much too much to remember. Caroline sat next to her sister on the cot, letting her head rest into her older sister's shoulder.

"Do not worry, little sister, I shall help you through this. We can be strong together," Samantha said softly, as if trying to calm a displeased child.

"It is not required of you to do anything today," Jessica said as she stood, making her move to leave. "I will introduce you to the rest of the staff tomorrow. There are eight of us in total." Jessica walked out of the little room. Caroline listened to her steps go further and further away until they could not be heard.

"You must have so many questions," Samantha smiled sadly. "They must wait for tomorrow, dear sister. I must leave to prepare the evening meal. I love you, Care. I am truly sorry this happened to you," Samantha said as she stood and pressed a soft kiss to Caroline's forehead. As she made toward the door, Caroline noticed a bloody rag on her sister's shoulder. Caroline grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her back.

"What is that?" Caroline asked breathlessly as she made a grab for the small piece of cloth covering the wound.

"You shall know soon enough," Samantha said sadly. With that, she was out the door, leaving Caroline alone with her thoughts.

.-.

He twirled the liquid in the small glass before letting the cool liquid touch his lips. A fiery path trailed down his throat. He reveled it. _Alcohol is such a wonderful thing, _he thought to himself as he poured another glass. He couldn't keep his thoughts from the little blonde for long.

He felt a small smile playing at his lips, and his eyes flashed. She was now his to play with. He could tell just by the way she looked at him that she would be a challenge, but oh, he did love a challenge. The other servant girls were always so petty, giving in to his desires in a matter of days, or more than usual simply hours. He grew bored of the easy game. After all, the prize was only as good as the hunt. He preferred the game over the reward.

Her eyes had looked at him without fear, without hatred. The only word he could place was defiance. She was defiant. He loved it. The game was setting itself up rather nicely. It had only made his game all the more fun when he realized that this little human, this _Caroline_, was what the Lockwood boy had wanted to talk to him about. He rolled his eyes at the memory.

_He shook his head as he walked through the forest toward the meeting spot. _That little blonde girl should know better than to talk to strangers,_ he thought to himself as he heard the heartbeat of the man just beyond his sight. He could easily recognize the swifter pace. Supernatural. Werewolf. _

_ "You called. I came. What do you want, boy?" he asked annoyed. He hated being dragged into the city. He hated to be away from his family, his manor. He was almost positive that this meeting would be a disappointment before he had even agreed to see the Lockwood child._

_ "I am betrothed to be married, and I would like my fiancé to be exempt from your pickings of servants," the boy stated clearly. His mind pondered the request, it seems fair enough. Although he hated compassion, this treaty with the Lockwood family was the only thing keeping them from coming after his family._

_ "Very well, what is her name?" he asked quickly, anxious to get the meeting over with so he could converse with his servant. He had a new female to bring to the manor._

_ "Caroline, sir, Caroline Forbes," Tyler said as he stood a little straighter, relieved that his request was met with no anger._

Well I'll be damned_, he thought with a smile. "Of course," he lied smoothly. This boy had no idea that it was entirely too late to beg for his fiancé's safety. Caroline Forbes would soon belong to him. _

"Nik," he heard, pulling him from his flashback, "dinner had been prepared." Rebekah peeked her head in the door.

"Coming," he called as he stood.

**AN: I am so sorry for the long period of time in between updates! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I tried to make this one a little longer, hopefully they will all be like this at one point! Anddd this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my fan fics! :D**

** Thank you to dhh, bunnykay, JamieAnnieCarter, my two guest reviewers, and Mystery Girl3 for reviewing!**

** To answer any questions: Sorry for the confusion, this is a Klaroline story! However, there may or may not be other interactions…. Only time and chapters will tell.**

** Happy Reading,**

** RL**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caroline sat in bed for what seemed to be hours. She had finished unpacking what she needed to unpack. She found herself very bored. She knew that she needed to make the tea with that herb from Bethany, but she didn't know where to go, or if it was even okay to do so. She sighed. She could hear the low voices of the other servants as they returned to their quarters. Caroline was slightly disappointed when her sister did not visit her again that night.

Caroline rolled onto her other side. She knew the dawn of the next day was the beginning of her life of servitude. She sighed again and flipped onto her back. She began to hear the sounds of the other servants. She could hear a few of them snoring, obviously asleep. Some were speaking quietly to one another. She began to hum to herself; she tried to lull herself into unconsciousness. Slowly the humming turned to whispered song. The song she sang reminded her of happier times. She smiled as she remembered when her mother taught it to her. Her mother's voice was almost as rich and beautiful as hers.

When Caroline realized all sound outside her door had stopped, her singing ceased. She didn't want the others to hear her. She flipped back onto the side she had started in. She tried to make her breathing even and slow. When she finally succeeded, she finally fell into unconsciousness.

_Caroline opened her eyes. She was in a small town, very similar to the one she had grown up in. The sun had set and the moon had risen. The moon had finished it's cycle, it had begun to lose pieces. It was still full looking._

_ Caroline began to walk, she did not recognize a single person or hut in the town she was walking through. She reached the edge when she saw a familiar face._

_ "Esther," she breathed. The woman did not look up or acknowledge her presence at all. Caroline crept a little closer, trying to listen in to the conversation._

_ "I need you to do something for me Tatia, I need you to do something for Niklaus and Elijah," Caroline heard Esther whisper. Caroline gasped when she heard her new masters' names. _

_ "Anything," Tatia said impatiently. Caroline leaned forward to get a closer look at the woman named Tatia. '_She looks just like Elena,"_ Caroline thought to herself._

_ Caroline watched closely as Esther led Tatia to the other side of the room. Caroline let out a squeak of horror when Esther took the girl by her hair and cut her throat, draining her blood into a cup._

_ Caroline backed up, horrified by what she had just seen. She blinked her eyes and the hour had changed. She was further into the night._

_ She made her way back to the house, watching as her new masters sat around a table with an older man and the woman, Esther. Caroline watched with horror as Esther gave the blood to her guests. As soon as each of them had taken a sip, the man of the room stepped up and grabbed the sword from the wall. She then watched as he ran a man she didn't recognize through the back. He then stabbed Niklaus in the stomach, looking into his eyes as he did so. Then he murdered all the others at the table, save Esther. He grabbed the sword and plunged it into his own heart. He fell over and his eyes glazed._

_ Caroline let out a strangled sob as she watched the scene of murder finish. Esther then turned around to her, looking at her for the first time._

_ "You shall know soon enough," Esther said to her in Samantha's voice. Tears flooded Caroline's eyes. When they cleared, she watched as the men and woman began to stir. Their eyes blinking, disbelieving as they remembered what the man had done to them. _

_ Esther grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her into the room. Every persons' eyes locked on her. Hungrily._

_ "Children," Esther said as she brought a knife to Caroline's arm. She cried out as the blade pierced her flesh. A warm trail of her blood fell down her arm. She watched the faces of normal, even beautiful, people change. They were replaced by monsters._

_ A man she didn't recognize made his way toward her slowly. He grabbed her wrist, and with a speed faster than that of a human, he pulled her wrist to her mouth. Caroline screamed as she felt his teeth pierce her flesh. She felt herself slipping away. _

Caroline sat straight up in her bed. She instantly felt down to her arm and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that no scar marred her skin. Her breathing raced. She grabbed at the necklace that she had received from Matthew and Elena, trying to hold on to anything that helped her come back into the world she was from. The dream had shaken her. Esther was supposed to love and protect her. Caroline felt a single tear drop fall from her eyes.

Caroline knew that she would not be able to return to her slumber after such a disturbing dream. Luckily, it was only less than thirty minutes later when her sister, Samantha, came to wake her for her first day in servitude.

Caroline stood and pulled on her working dress. She tied her hair back and put on a smile. If she was in pain, there would not be a way for her to show it. She let the necklace stay around her neck, a constant reminder of the life she had to leave behind.

She walked out of her little living quarters. She glanced to her left and saw that she would be to meet the other servants today. She recognized a majority of the faces, but she could not put a name to them.

Jessica grimaced slightly when she saw that Caroline wore the necklace. Caroline chose to simply ignore the older girl. Caroline gave a small smile to her sister as she made her way to stand beside her.

"Right. These are the others," Jessica said plainly. She pointed to each person as she said their name. "These are Annabel, Alexandria, Sophia, Jackson. Connor is already upstairs. He mainly serves Master Niklaus, and he will not be around very often."

Caroline nodded to each person as they were introduced, "My name is Caroline," she said softly.

"Yes, well, it is time we set to work. There is a morning meal to prepare and others chores to do. Caroline, please, come with me," Jessica stated and began to walk up the stairs that led to the ground level of the manor.

Caroline followed Jessica up the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun had still not made an appearance in the sky. Caroline tried to listen as Jessica explained the meal plan of the masters. Caroline committed what she could to memory, relying on her sister to fill any holes in her memory.

Jessica continued to let words spill out of her mouth, never stopping. Caroline tried her hardest to catch up, but it got harder as Jessica spoke. She started talking about the proper way to clean the utensils used in cooking when Caroline finally held her hand up.

"Please, Jessica, could you please talk a little slower? It is so hard to keep up with your words."

Jessica sighed. "I will make sure you are not in the kitchen very often, you will probably understand the manor cleansing better than cooking," Jessica said with a small smile.

Caroline nodded vigorously in agreement and followed Jessica into the room she had seen the day before. Jessica pointed to the furniture, Caroline heard he say something about dusting the woodwork when she saw a man walk down the stairs. She stiffened as she recognized him as the man who bit her in her dream.

Jessica immediately stopped talking and stooped down into a low curtsy. Caroline looked over at her and copied her motions, keeping her eyes on the ground by her feet.

"Good morning, m'Lord Kol," Jessica said quietly in monotone. Caroline noticed Jessica keep her eyes glued to the ground. Caroline also noticed her voice shake slightly during her greeting.

"Jessica," Kol greeted with disinterest. Caroline felt his unwavering gaze on her. "Who would this beautiful creature be?" Lord Kol questioned. His tone did not hide his amusement while Caroline blushed and Jessica stiffened.

"Her name is Caroline, m'Lord. She was summoned yesterday," came Jessica's reply.

Caroline almost jumped when she felt Lord Kol grab her hand, bringing her up from her curtsy. Her eyes slowly moved from the ground to look into his beautiful brown eyes. He brought her hand to his lips, dropping a light kiss on her knuckles. Caroline heard him take in a small breath through his nose while her knuckles where still on his lips. He dropped her hand with a smile.

"Welcome," he said with a wink as he turned and headed to the door on the left of the room that led into the dining area. "Jessica," he said just before he entered the other room, "I need you to report to my chambers after my morning meal." He smiled and walked into the other room.

Caroline turned to look at a very pale Jessica. "Jessica, what is wrong?" Caroline asked breathlessly, still confused from her introduction to Lord Kol.

"Think nothing of it," Jessica said quickly, closing discussion on the topic. "Come, let us continue with the chores."

Caroline followed Jessica through the rest of the house. She listened as Jessica gave her command after command. "Do not forget to clean any scuffs off the walls," she had said for the third time. "Avoid going into the second and third floors unless it is completely necessary," Jessica said at one point, and Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Jessica turned to Caroline as they reached the second floor again, after an extensive tour of the third floor of the house. "I must be off to help Lord Kol. Please, go back down to the kitchen," Jessica commanded as she made her way down the hall and into a slightly cracked door.

Caroline stood still in the middle of the hallway. Her curiosity was overwhelming. She slowly and quietly walked down the hall to look inside the room. She saw Lord Kol walk up to Jessica slowly. Caroline could see the tears steadily falling down the older girl's face. Caroline held back her gasp of shock when Lord Kol kissed Jessica on her lips and slowly made his way to her neck, placing a tender kiss at the base.

Caroline began to slowly back up. Then, she heard the scream. Caroline watched in horror as Lord Kol latched his mouth to Jessica's neck. Jessica didn't try to fight. She didn't scream again. She just let the tears flow down her face. Her dream- her nightmare had been real. The Mikaelsons were monsters.

Caroline slowly walked back down the hall and down the stairs. When she walked by Lady Rebekah, she could barely refrain from flinching. She dipped quickly into a low curtsy, barely getting out a, "Good morning, my Lady," before she got up and continued to the kitchen.

Samantha looked up when she saw her sister walk into the kitchen. Caroline ran to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Caroline could barely keep back the sobs that were working their hardest to come out. She could feel Samantha running her hands through Caroline's hair.

"Sh, Care, sh," Samantha pleaded. The last thing any of the servants needed was to attract the attention of the masters.

"I told you to go to the kitchen," Jessica stated, making herself known to the kitchen staff. She reached over and grabbed a rag from the counter. She placed it on her bite marks and sighed.

"Will that happen to me?" Caroline questioned shakily. She had stopped her sobs but silent tears still trekked down her face.

Everyone in the kitchen looked down, unwilling to answer her question. Their silence was enough.

"There are two servants per master. Samantha and I are Lord Kol's. Connor and Jackson are Lady Rebekah's. Sophia and Annabel belong to Lord Elijah. Alexandria and yourself belong to Lord Niklaus," Jessica whispered. The rest of the kitchen staff had begun to work on the midday meal. Caroline shuttered at the thought of letting anyone take her blood in such a horrible way.

"Come now, we must not mull on such horrid things. Let us get back to our work," Samantha said as she stood. Caroline stood and watched as the staff finished preparing the meal.

"Caroline, would you please go and fetch the masters for their midday meal?" Jessica said. Caroline knew it was more of a command than a question so she left the kitchen and headed toward the stairwell.

She easily found Lord Kol and Lady Rebekah, curtsying to each before stating that their midday meal was to be served momentarily. She warily watched as Lord Kol smirked at her before heading down the stairs to the ground floor.

Lord Elijah, who she had just met for the first time, had heard her speaking with his siblings. He made his was past her with naught a word, simply a small nod that she felt she had imagined. She then puzzled over where Lord Niklaus was. She walked down the hall to where Jessica had said his sleeping quarters were. When she knocked, there was no answer. She then began to knock on other doors,  
hoping one would open, and she could be done with this boring chore.

"Come in," she heard after the knocked on the last door in the hallway. She sighed as she pushed the door open before dropping into another curtsy. She could feel the muscles in her legs groan. _I suppose I will be sore there tomorrow,_ she thought to herself.

"Your midday meal shall be served momentarily, m'Lord," Caroline said silently, keeping her eyes glued to the ground just past her feet.

.-.

Klaus chuckled to himself as he heard her curse after knocking to another empty room. He had decided to wait for her, instead of searching her out. He was unsure if she knew what he and his family were, so he would try to give her a sense of normality.

_Knock. Knock._

He smirked to himself. "Come in," he called. He put the glass of bourbon down and turned to face the door. She stayed in the door way and dipped into a low curtsy. His smirk broadened. His eyes flashed.

"Your midday meal shall be served momentarily, m'Lord," he heard he say just louder than a whisper. He could hear her heart beat quicken. _So she does know,_ he thought to himself. _Does she also know that her blood belongs to me?_

"Please," he said using one of his more appealing smiles, "call me Klaus. Thank you, you are dismissed."

The look of pure relief on her face before she shut the door answered his unspoken question. She was afraid of him. However, he thought back to her eyes on the floor. They were wary, as if she expected him to call her forward and feast right then and there.

_She is quite the creature,_ he thought to himself as he followed her out the door and down the stairs.

.-.

After what seemed like a long day, Caroline climbed into her sleeping quarters before shutting herself in. She hadn't eaten all day, and she had forgotten to have the herbal tea as well. She silently cursed herself. At least she hadn't seen any more of the masters that day.

The servants had been nice enough to her as they tried to teach her the efficient and easy ways to get her many chores done. The only thing she felt herself thinking about the order she had received from Lord Niklaus. _"Please, call me Klaus."_

Caroline couldn't help but wonder what kind of game he was playing. No servants called the masters by their first names. In fact, one of the rules Jessica had given her the day before was to always address them with a title. Caroline felt her necklace between her pointer finger and thumb.

_Oh how I miss you both,_ she thought as her mind pictured her two friends and the many fun times they had shared. Caroline smiled as she remembered the first time they had met, the fun they use to have together.

Caroline turned onto her side and closed her eyes before drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**AN: So there it is, chapter 6. I feel as though my chapters get longer and longer. **

**Thank you to Mystery Girl3, Pinkgem22, Aaaammber, Rose, and summer1234 for reviewing my previous chapters! **

**Please please pretty pretty please review! It lets me know that you all are interested! Plus, it will give me incentive to get chapters out quicker!**

**Almost to 50 followers! You guys are the best :)**

**Happy Reading,**

**RL**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first week was probably one of the most hectic weeks of Caroline's life. She learned pretty early on that her life was no longer her own. A life in servitude was hardly a life. She waited on Lord Niklaus every waking hour of her day. He specifically asked for her each day, leaving Alexandria out of it until feeding, or so Caroline assumed. Alexandria would almost always send Caroline a hateful glare when they would pass each other in the hallways or down in the sleeping quarters. Caroline felt emotional whiplash so badly that she was having problems keeping up with her emotions. Although she was almost always in Lord Niklaus's presence, it never got any easier to be there. He made her anxious, pensive. The way he looked at everyone with disinterest, almost as if they were the very dirt under his feet, it was deeply unsettling.

The only joy she could find in the lonesome hours by herself was finally getting to catch up with Samantha again. She and her sister had been separated for so long, they had plenty to talk about. Most of the conversation was about how life in the town was after Samantha had been summoned. How father took to alcohol and mother buried herself in work to try and forget about losing not only a daughter but a husband as well. She spoke of Tyler and his proposal, she spoke of Matthew and Elena. She even brought of Bethany.

"Bethany.. Bethany Bennett?" Samantha asked curiously.

"The very one," Caroline replied with a sigh. "It was the weirdest thing, though. After I was summoned she came to visit me at the house. She gave me a going away present. I'm not even sure that I really want it."

Samantha leaned in quickly, instantaneously giving Caroline her whole undivided attention. "What was the gift?" Samantha asked quickly.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Just some herb she said it would help me with my survival in this house, and that I should drink a tea made of it every morning."

Samantha sat back with her eyes wide, and her mouth was forming a smile. "That is wonderful news, sister. We haven't had that herb in this house in months. Do you think you could share that with me? I could make the tea for us in the mornings," Samantha pleaded as her eyes shone with hope.

Caroline was a little taken aback with her sister's sudden interest in her herbs. She was also slightly wary. If these herbs meant so much, than the others in the house would want it as well if they found out they were there. The best option was for Caroline to accept her sister's offer and hope that no one else would find out.

"As long as this stays between us…" Caroline started, not even finishing her sentence before Samantha had her in a crushing hug.

"No one shall know but us, I promise!" she squealed softly, keeping her voice low. Caroline could hear the excitement in her sister's voice, and it made her heart jump. It was the first time she had heard such a beautiful noise since moving into the House. "Can I see how much you have?"

Caroline opened her trunk and pulled out the small cloth bag. She hadn't touched any of the herb yet, so it was still relatively full. Samantha grabbed the bag and peered inside at its contents. "This could last us a good long while," she said happily before grabbing a few leaves and pinching them in between her fingers. She gave Caroline a wink before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked quickly, getting up to follow her.

"To make tea. I'll teach you," Samantha said without stopping as she continued up the stairs and into the kitchen. Caroline tried to keep up with her. She stood next to her as she mixed the herb into the other herbs used to make tea. "The key is to try not to put too much vervain into the tea. If it is too potent, it does its job too well. This could cause you to get in trouble with the masters. You must not use enough to draw attention to yourself," Samantha said as she poured out the steaming hot cups.

"Thank you," Caroline said as she took her first sip. The tea tasted mostly normal. There was only a small difference. The tea left a burn down her throat, one that you would expect from tea. However, the burn turned to ice in seconds; it was so bizarre that Caroline's reflexes tried coughing up the liquid.

"Shh, shh," Samantha begged. Caroline tried to stifle the sounds into her fist. "That's enough for now, you must get back to your master before he retires. I'll put your cup in your room for later. You must remember to drink at least a few sips for every meal."

Caroline nodded before walking out of the kitchen to head up the stairs. She hadn't seen Alexandria in a short while, which meant that she was currently with Lord Niklaus. The stairs seemed a much shorter distance. Caroline took a deep breath and steeled herself before entering the bedchamber after two loud taps on the door.

Alexandria was lying on the floor with a large bite mark marring the right side of her neck. She was not facing Caroline, so if she was unconscious, or even dead, Caroline did not know. Caroline did not let her eyes rest on the poor older girl for long, no more than a second or two. Her expression did not change, she would not give him the satisfaction. She looked toward the desk in the right corner of the room, where her master stood, looking right at her.

"M'Lord," Caroline addressed him formally, before stooping into a curtsy. She could feel his all-seeing eyes on her. It made her skin crawl, but a small part deep inside her pined with some feeling she couldn't distinguish. Perhaps the complete wanting to see him and his entire family dead, never to give another order. All the same, she kept her eyes glued to his feet, as it was considered rude to look at him in the face.

"Miss Caroline," he greeted before he chuckled lowly to himself. "Are you nearly finished admiring my shoes?"

Caroline bit her tongue, holding back her sarcastic reply. She then let her eyes wander to his chest, keeping her gaze there as she nodded her head politely.

"Is there anything else you need to be completed this evening, sir?" she asked monotonously. She kept her voice low. She wondered if he could hear the rage bubbling beneath the surface.

He chuckled again, which only made her even angrier. She couldn't stop herself from looking him dead in the face. She dipped into another curtsy; his eyes didn't leave hers. "I request your permission to help Miss Alexandria back to her room," Caroline said. Her voice cracked in rebellion on the word permission before she bent down to wake up her fellow servant, breaking the eye contact. She heard her Lord grunt in confirmation before he swiftly made his way from the room.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She hated him. It was almost crazy how much she hated him. Alexandria stirred in her arms, coughing as Caroline helped her sit up.

"I thought for sure he was going to kill me that time," Alexandria said flatly. She didn't seem as upset as Caroline thought she would've been, but Caroline made no remark as she helped Alexandria to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Alexandria," Caroline said quietly as she helped her down the stairs.

"Do not pity me, young Caroline. For I am just his servant. You are his prey," she responded in hushed tone. Caroline gasped quietly, almost losing her grip on the injured girl.

"What do you mean?" she inquired breathlessly.

"Your singular goal when you are summoned to this Hell is to avoid snatching their attention, and unfortunately you've done just that," Alexandria said.

Caroline shook her head, as if she was attempting to dislodge the words from her head. She had gotten the attention of the most evil being to ever be created.

They walked the rest of the way to the servant's quarters in silence. Caroline could not offer up a reply to Alexandria's observation. Caroline could barely wrap her head around it.

"I will go get some dap cloths to clean your wound. We need to avoid infection," Caroline said as she gently helped Alexandria into her bed.

Caroline walked up the kitchen to retrieve the rags. She heard whispers coming from the dining area. She stuck her head to the door and held her breath, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible. She easily recognized her master's voice.

"What do you mean? Tatia cannot possibly still be alive. You and I both know that," he said lowly. Caroline's ears could barely catch the words.

"No, brother. It is the doppelgänger. She has manifested," she heard a voice respond.

She heard her master let out a gasp of shock. "Do you know where?" he asked a little louder in response.

"No. But you must believe that I will do everything in my power to find her and bring her to you," the voice said slowly, almost as if the news was bad.

Lord Niklaus grunted in response. Caroline quickly walked to the other end of the kitchen and back to the servant's quarters to tend to Alexandria.

"There you are, Lexi, good as new," Caroline said as she finished the patch job on the neck wound.

"No one has ever called me 'Lexi' before…" Alexandria thought aloud, "but I like it."

Caroline gave her a soft smile and wave before she exited the room and headed to her own. She did her routine check to make sure everything was in its proper place. When she was satisfied that nothing was missing, she removed her work clothing and slipped into her nightgown. She lay down and instantly felt unconsciousness overtake her.

_Caroline opened her eyes. She sat up and realized she was sitting outside of her old residence. She looked around, confused. _'How did I get out of the House?'_ she asked herself. _

_ She walked through the front door and headed to the room she used to sleep in. Her little sisters rested there silently. Caroline smiled softly before leaving the room and walking out of the house. She walked down the path that led to the village's center. _

'I might as well visit everyone I can before they realize I'm gone,'_ she thought as she made her way to Elena's house._

_ "Caroline," she heard from behind her. She turned and saw the most evil person of all._

_ "What do you want?" she asked with venom. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest._

_ "Now, now. There is no need to be like that, especially when I've come to bring you warning," Esther said. The smile on her face was one of the fakest Caroline had ever seen. She found herself caught in the eyes of a snake._

_ "Warning of what? I should be scared of you. You're the one that fed me to those- those things!" Caroline yelled in frustration as she threw her hands into the air._

_ "Watch your mouth, child. Those 'things' just happen to be my children."_

_ Caroline stifled an eye roll. "What is it you want, Esther?"_

_ "Your beloved 'friend', Elena, I need you to kill her," Esther said matter-of-factly. Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief._

_ "You are insane, if you think I am going to harm my most dear friend. I could never do that," Caroline refused, re-crossing her arms._

_ "Then this is your warning. I will kill your family, starting with your beloved little sisters," Esther disinterestedly replied while she turned to walk toward Caroline's house._

_ "Wait!" Caroline screamed as she ran after her and grabbed Esther's arm. _

_ "That is your choice, Caroline. Kill your 'dearest friend', or I kill your entire family," Esther paused._

_ Caroline stood behind her for only a moment before turning and walking to Elena's house. The tears were already falling down her face. She walked into her friend's room, choking back a sob when she saw that Elena was sleeping soundly. _

_ "Do it, Caroline."_

_ Caroline grabbed the knife that Elena always kept under her caught and brought it out, holding it to her throat._

_ "Caroline?" Elena said groggily._

_ "Do it now!" Esther screamed._

_ Caroline took the blade up and stabbed her best friend straight through the heart. Her sobs were unstoppable as she watched the life drain out of her dearest friend's eyes until they were unseeing, but looking right at her. _

_ "You stupid child," Esther laughed. Her laugh was full of evil spite. "I knew you would be useful to me."_

_ "You're the monster," Caroline whispered through her tears. "MONSTER!" she screamed._

_ "I was not the one to take a life tonight," Esther said coolly. Caroline looked down at her hands, covered in her friend's blood. She closed her eyes and more tears fell._

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her bed in the same position she'd fallen asleep in. "Just a dream," she chanted to herself, "just a dream." When just under the blanket, her hands were stained red with the blood of her best friend, the doppelgänger.

.-.

Just on the other side of the house, Niklaus is sitting awake in his bed. He woke from the scream he'd heard downstairs. Caroline was having a bad dream again. He suppressed the urge to go to her and attempt to comfort her. It probably would just be more disastrous. He thought about a few hours earlier. She'd looked at him with such loathing. Her eyes were so beautiful, but they were so full of hate.

His thoughts shifted to the doppelgänger. She was close. He could feel it. This was the closest he'd been to breaking his stupid curse since it was put on him all those years ago. He settled his breathing so he could drift to sleep. Tomorrow promised to be a very long and important day.

**AN:**

**I am so sorry. I know I've been completely awful. TWO MONTHS. If I ever meet any of you, you can punch me.**

**Anyway, my fingers just kind of did their own thing on this chapter, but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. **

**Next Chapter is probably going to be a bit on the different side, I hope you guys like it. AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LET YOU WAIT TWO MONTHS AGAIN. **

**Don't forget to review. 84 followers and 32 favorites? You guys are the best.**

**Thanks to reviews from: LoTS-Fanatic, MysteryGirl3, cupcakesweetheart5, Clarity23, BeneathaMoonlessNight, Midnight349, dhh, Pinkgem2, lizzie, Sissi, and my guest reviewer.**

**Also, shout out to JamieAnnieCarter. Your DM meant the world to me. **

**~ Esther is an awful bitch. ~**

**Happy Reading,**

**RL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Niklaus woke slowly. His body felt new, strangely more alive. The news of the prior day had re-awoken the happiness he hadn't felt in years. The doppelgänger was close. All he had to do was find out her exact location.

It was before dawn; he jumped out of bed and stretched, lifting his arms over his head with a smile that could light up the room more brightly than the sun itself. He let out a sigh before he walked out of his bedchamber and into the hallway. He could hear that Elijah was already awake. The sound of stokes across paper came from the room. Elijah was writing furiously about something. Some things would never change.

.-.

"Good morning, sister!" Caroline heard as she woke up. She could tell the sun was still under the horizon. It seemed a little bit later than she usually woke, however.

Her sister, Samantha, was in her doorway. In one hand, she was holding a lantern, and in the other, she was grasping a cup of tea. Caroline drowsily sat up and reached out for the tea before letting out a shriek. Her right hand was discolored. Instead of her usual creamy complexion, it was crusty brownish-red. The color of dried blood.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. Could it really be possible? Could she have gone out and murdered someone without leaving her own bed? Samantha looked at her in confusion, gently setting the tea cup down on the cot-side table.

"What is it?" Samantha asked Caroline slowly.

"I- I can't be sure," Caroline sobbed out. She stood up quickly and ran up the stairs and out the back door. She ran to the well. As she pumped, she stuck her hands under the stream, letting the water wash off all the dried liquid. She clawed at her hands, her mouth making whimpering noises. Could she really have done that to her friend? Could she truly have murdered the one who was by her side since birth?

Caroline stopped the stream of water and curled herself into a ball. She rocked herself back and forth. The sun still hadn't come up yet. It was still very dark outside. She felt a presence, standing somewhere off to her right, close to the corner of the house. She lifted her head and peered in the direction, squinting through the darkness, trying to determine who was hidden in the shadows.

"Caroline," Samantha called out, "Caroline, come back into the house. It is time to start the morning meal."

Caroline's head jerked back toward the house, the presence disappeared as she stood, making her way back to the back door where her sister had disappeared from seconds before. She took one last sweeping look, wiped the last of her tears, and walked into the house.

"Are you alright, sister?" Samantha asked quietly, as if she was trying not to pry.

Caroline looked at her sister and shook her head, unwilling to use her voice. She moved to the door to the servants' housing. She walked down the steps and into her small area. She changed her clothing quickly and made her way to the other rooms to wake her fellow servants.

With the rising of the sun came the most horrible sound Caroline had ever heard. The news of Elena's death had traveled to the house somehow, even though none of the servants could leave to even hear about it. When word came that the masters had gone into town, a collective sigh of relief could be heard. The meal preparations that had been made were instead given to the servants. Caroline and Annabel worked endlessly, trying to make the house spotless before the return of their easily provoked masters.

Caroline felt numb. Her mind had long finished trying to understand how she had managed to do what she did. Her eyes were sore and stinging. Her hands, which she had scratched raw, were inflamed. Annabel kept shooting worried glances in her direction, but Caroline ignored them.

It wasn't until late afternoon that the masters arrived back. Servants were instantly called into Masters' quarters. It was apparent that the entire household was in a state of total disarray. Caroline's master, Niklaus, was perhaps the most upset of them all. She could hear him throwing things against his wall and angrily cursing. It was when Annabel gave her a look that she dropped her dust rag and walked upstairs.

She knocked twice on his door. It was a few seconds before she heard another curse and an invitation.

She opened the door and did a quick inspection of the room. Since Alexandria was back in her resting area after the recent feeding, the cleaning of Niklaus' room fell on her. The room was a disaster. There was broken glass and spilled alcohol all over the wooden floor. There were several broken pieces of furniture. Paintings that had once graced the walls laid discarded on the floor.

After a quick curtsy, she quickly asked, "May I begin to clean, my Lord?"

She did not dare look up in fear that, in his violent state, he would take it as a challenge or a provocation. She simply stared at his shoes. Her fear was palpable, and she was sure he was not to overlook it.

"Caroline," he started quietly before his voice began to rise with each word, "how many times must I tell you? Call me Klaus!" By the end of his sentence he was shouting and right in front of her. Caroline could feel his breath of her forehead. She knew that if she would look at his face, they would probably be kissing. He turned quickly and knocked another glass, this one filled with what Caroline assumed was alcohol, to the floor. It shattered, sending shards to the very corner of the room. Caroline flinched. This show of anger reminder her so much of her father it made her even more upset. The images of black eyes and hand-print bruises came to her in flashes.

"Leave me," he said softly. When she did not move right away, he screamed, "Go!" Caroline jumped into action, quickly fleeing the room. Her heart beat was as quick as a hummingbirds as she flew down the stairs. Her breathing was fast paced, and she felt as though she was hyperventilating. She could hear more of her Lord's room being torn apart. Her heart sunk.

When she opened the door to the kitchen, Jessica, Jackson, and Sophia made their way to their feet. They had all been sitting down, tending to the wounds on their necks. When they saw that it was just Caroline, they sat back down, disinterested.

Samantha walked over to Caroline and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I heard him yelling," Samantha whispered worriedly, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Caroline nodded sullenly. Her day was getting worse and worse by the moment. "What has gotten into the masters today? It is as if they mean to take out all their anger on us."

"We are replaceable, Caroline," Samantha stated. She walked over to Jackson and bandaged his wound. He looked up at her with what Caroline could only describe in one word. Admiration. _I must ask her about this later_, she thought to herself.

"No need to remind me," Caroline replied. "Sister, I am feeling under the weather. Could you take the rest of my duties for the evening?"

Samantha gave her an annoyed look before nodding her head.

Caroline made her way down the stairs and back into her small room. She closed the door behind her and lit the lantern before sitting on her cot. She let the tears she had been holding fall from her eyes. She grabbed the necklace around her neck and kissed it. "Elena, I am so sorry," she whispered quietly before sobs overtook her body.

.-.

_What is she doing here? The foolish girl,_ Klaus thought to himself as he cursed. "Come in," he growled.

Rage. Pure, all-consuming rage. His body was visibly shaking as he looked around his room. Or, at least, what was left of it. His bloodlust was soaring. That _Alexandria_ was lucky to have gotten away with her life. He felt the need to kill. He felt as though he needed to kill everyone. He wanted people to suffer. He wanted to inflict death.

She had been so close. The key to breaking the seemingly eternal curse that had been weighing on him since his father had forced his mother to inflict it. The doppelgänger had somehow managed to evade him yet again. This time, through premature death. How long would he be forced to wait? His patience was wearing unbelievably thin.

Caroline walked into the room. His annoyance soared when she did not look at him. She kept her gaze from him. After surveying his sleeping chamber, her eyes settled on his shoes. Her face was blank, but her eyes held a sadness that Klaus could not understand. His anger ebbed as his curiosity climbed. Did Caroline know this doppelgänger wench?

Caroline stooped into a low curtsy. She quickly asked, "May I begin to clean, my Lord?"

Klaus' anger rose. He'd asked her twice to stop referring to him with that title. How was he to seduce someone that stuck to such an impersonal title? He could always compel her, but there was little enjoyment in a game so easily won.

"Caroline," he tried to start softly, but he found with each word he said he walked closer and spoke louder, "how many times must I tell you? Call me Klaus!"

He finished he sentence with his words partially muffled by her hair. His proximity to her was intoxicating. His want for her grew. His bloodlust overpowered his features, giving him the eyes and teeth of the predator he so loved to be. He took a deep breath, basically tasting her through the smell. Something was off about her smell.

His predatory features disappeared as he took a large step backwards. He smacked a glass as he turned, sending it flying across the room before shattering into a corner. He could essentially feel Caroline flinch.

"Leave me," he said softly. He knew he was scaring her. He was trying so hard not to lose control, but her blood was intoxicating. He could smell it, even with his back turned. If she didn't leave soon, he may actually drain her.

Klaus quickly turned and screamed, "Go!" Caroline's eyes snapped to his immediately. They were filled with fear and a sadness that Klaus felt he could relate to. This did nothing to quench his anger. She lingered for no more than two seconds before quickly exiting the room.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief when she left, which quickly turned to another wave of anger and irritation. Her heartbeat could be heard going down the stairs. He snapped his desk in half. _Why am I becoming so soft? I should've killed that girl! She is nothing to me!_ He thought angrily to himself. He kicked half of his desk and it landed against the far wall, leaving a large dent and an ugly mark.  
Klaus opened his window and jumped to the ground, landing just next to the walkway that leads to his front door. He quickly began to run behind the house, and continued to run in the direction the back of the house faced.

He reached a town just ten minutes later, a town that was over fifty miles from Brighten. Klaus gave a sneer before walking down the main path.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said to a woman he saw. Before she could even turn all the way, Klaus had latched on to her neck. She let out a loud scream that was quickly cut off when he covered her mouth. She was drained of blood in less than a minute.

Klaus let her fall to the ground, relishing in the sound her dead body made when it hit. He moved onto his next victim, the outcome just as quick and absolute as the last. In the back of his mind, a feeling he could barely distinguish had begun. A feeling as pesky as a fly. He felt guilty, and deep back there in the recesses of his mind, was a picture of Caroline, that made the guilt so much worse.

.-.

The house was quiet when Caroline woke up. She was unbelievably thirsty. She made her way up the steps and into the kitchen. By the stillness in the house, she guessed that it was about one in the morning. She grabbed a glass from the kitchen and walked outside to the well. The pump, which one of the handy-men of the house needed to fix, was rusted, and it was very hard for Caroline to make it move.

Caroline let out a sigh of frustration. Then she heard a twig snap from the darkness of the forest. Her lifted her head and tried to peer into the darkness, but she could not see anything.

"It is not wise," she heard Klaus' voice say, "to be out at night."

She took a step backwards.

"There is no need to be frightened of me," he said with a sigh, "at least, not now, anyway."

Caroline didn't move. She felt her heart rate pick up slightly.

Klaus stepped out of the shadows. She could see that his clothing was torn and discolored, something she would be expected to fix. The moonlight only lit up half his face, leaving half of him in shadow. He stepped up to the pump and pushed the hand down. It groaned in protest, but he successfully began to pump water into the glass Caroline had set on the ground.

"Thank you," she forced out. She could then smell that the discoloration was dried blood.

Klaus picked up the glass and walked toward her slowly. She didn't dare move. She was a mouse caught in the eyes of a snake.

"Here," he said as he grabbed her hand before gently placing the glass in it. Caroline could see the blood stains on his collar. A feeling of disgust filled her body. '_How many people did he kill tonight?_' she wondered to herself.

She nodded her head in gratitude. "Is there anything you need me to do tonight, m'L- Klaus?" she corrected herself quickly.

She saw a smile spread across his features and her cheeks flamed against her will.

"No, that should be all for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, my Caroline," he said before walking around her and disappearing into the dark house.

A battle began in Caroline's mind. _Why does my heart race but not in fear?_ _What is this feeling toward the man I hate?_

She walked back into the house and down the stairs to her quarters. She laid on her cot and closed her eyes. _Why did his face just flash in my mind?_

**AN:**

**Before the 2 month mark, as I promised. I'm truly sorry for the wait you had, but my friend committed suicide and it's been hard to get to a computer.  
Subtle Klaroline. I can't wait until I can start doing lovey-dovey scenes. *sigh***

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support! 44 Favs, 113 Follows, and finally over 50 reviews! You guys are too good to me! :-)**

**Thanks to laylaboo, Mystery Girl3, Pinkgem22, PurchasedByFools, Saba, jessnicole (2x), romanticolors, The Hunger Games – My Life, and my two guest reviewers.**

**MAJOR thanks to StumpimusPrime. Your review ****_LITERALLY _****made my day. Your review inspired me to write today. So this chapter is dedicated to YOU. **

**Pretty please review! I'll write when I can.**

**-RL**


End file.
